zettaiboeileviathanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2
You'll Become Obsessed! is the 2nd episode of the Zettai Bōei Leviathan anime. It first aired on April 13th 2013. After the previous day's fight, Leviathan helps in the rebuilding of the tavern and later helps in its business. Meanwhile, Syrup spends time with Bahamut who gets stuck in a swamp and begins sinking. The other girls arrive to help but just as Bahamut is freed, the girls are forced to confront a monster living in the swamp. Summary After the strenuous fight the previous day, Leviathan helps the tavern owner clean up, continuously apologizing for her actions, despite being told there's no need. As the workers comment in surprise on how three young girls did so much damage, the owner tells them to stop and tells Leviathan not to worry, stating they're just jealous because they can't use magic. In her house, Bahamut wakes up after her sleep and, much to her surprise, finds Syrup sleeping next to her in the same bed. As Syrup wakes up, Bahamut asks her what she was doing in her bed, to which Syrup tells her it gets cold in the mornings and evenings and comments on the fluffiness of her bed. Keeping up her questioning, Bahamut is told by Syrup that she's interested in her and is asked to join the Aquafall Defense. Bahamut turns down the offer, stating she's not interested as she likes things the way they are currently. Syrup asks what she'll do if the town is in danger and she is unable to sleep, to which Bahamut states she will be fine since her father will protect her. Elsewhere, Bahamut's father stands atop a cliff with his much older companion who tells him that they've encountered a bug like no other they've seen and they should assume it's approaching their town. Hearing that the reconnaissance team will provide them with more information, Bahamut's father states that while they can't go public yet, they need to prepare countermeasures. The old man wonders about calling for a discussion, noting that during a commotion the previous day, the Bahamut was present, embarrassing her father as he states she is unruly and he will deal with her. Meanwhile, a joyful Syrup takes a bath with Bahamut and is scrubbed clean by her attendants. As Bahamut later puts on a dress, Syrup comments on her princess-like appearance while her own clothes are cleaned. At breakfast, Syrup eats a great deal of food while Bahamut wonders how she can do so given the size of her body. Bahamut's father enters the dining room and compliments Bahamut's smile. Asking to meet Bahamut's friend, Bahamut tells him Syrup is a trespasser rather than a friend. As the two argue, Bahamut's father tells her the marshal told him about the destruction of the Key Tail and asks Bahamut how it happened. Bahamut states she was trying to help another girl. Her father tells her the people of the town need to eat at the tavern and comments on how surprised he is that Bahamut destroyed it, commenting on the impressiveness of her Magic. Later on, Syrup flies around the garden and meets with Bahamut for tea and snacks. Noting there seems to be no end to Syrup's appetite, Bahamut continuously feeds her snacks just as her father passes by. Bahamut calls out to him but he is forced to leave, telling her he has a meeting and will see her later, to her disappointment. Trying to shrug it off, Bahamut tells Syrup he is a very important mage and is always busy as a result. Meanwhile, the tavern has been rebuilt to its former state and Leviathan is thanked for her help as the owner calls out to everyone, telling them they're now open. At the same time, Syrup and Bahamut play a game outside her father's office. Syrup wins just as the marshal and those who arrived with him leave the office. Bahamut's father comes out after but tells his daughter he needs to go out and tells her she can play with her friend at home. Walking through the forest, Syrup pesters Bahamut about staying home to play, though the latter states she doesn't want to play chess anymore. As Syrup keeps asking, Bahamut gets upset and runs off, leaving her behind. In the tavern, Leviathan helps in serving the patrons, taking orders and delivering to the tables. As one customer asks for water, Leviathan uses her magic to provide it but misses and sprays his friend in the face. Continuing her attempts, Leviathan continues missing and hitting other patrons with water till the barkeep gets wet and tells her she can't use her magic for such a thing. That night, Bahamut continues walking in the forest, noting herself to have gone so far. Claiming she's not lost, Bahamut begins calling out to Syrup just as the bushes begin rustling. Believing it to be Syrup, Bahamut goes in only to find four bugs similar to the one she chased with Leviathan and Jörmungandr. Afraid, Bahamut runs and the bugs begin chasing her. After running, Bahamut stops, believing herself to have lost them but suddenly finds herself sinking into a muddy swamp. Hearing her calls for help, Syrup arrives and initially jokes about Bahamut's predicament. Despite her attempts, Syrup is unable to pull her out of the swamp, being only able to lift her slightly before reaching her limit. As the two argue, Syrup suggests that Bahamut transform and use her wings to fly out. Transforming, Bahamut finds that her wings are of no help and continues sinking, getting angrier as she doesn't know what to do. Syrup offers to call for her father, but Bahamut tells her not to, stating she doesn't want him to see her in such a state. Commenting that Bahamut is a pain, Syrup flies away to put another plan into action. On a stretch of road, Leviathan sadly comments on ruining the tavern again just as she comes across a hungry Jörmungandr. Sheepishly telling her the tavern isn't yet open for business, Jörmungandr states she'll wait just as Syrup flies by and tells them to come with her to save Bahamut. However, Jörmungandr is unable to remember her. Returning to the swamp, the girls find Bahamut continuing to sink and begin laughing at her, much to her displeasure. Leviathan tells Bahamut not to move around so they can find something for her to hold onto. Jörmungandr picks up her ax and throws it to her, nearly killing her in the process. Leviathan tries using her staff to pull her out but Bahamut is unable to reach. Unsure of what to do, Syrup suggests that since a swamp is similar to a lake, Leviathan can use her water magic to bring Bahamut out. As Leviathan prepares to do so, the girls find Bahamut has already sunk and take their clothes off to go after her. However, as they are about to jump in, the swamp begins erupting and spits out Bahamut as well as washing mud all over everyone. From the swamp comes a large dragon-like creature which the girls stare at in fear. Characters in Order of Appearance #Leviathan #Barkeep #Bahamut #Syrup #Bahamut's father #The marshal #Jörmungandr Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Water Magic Abilities used *Transformation Weapons used *Jörmungandr's ax Navigation Category:Episodes